The present invention relates to an electronic device, a date-and-time acquisition control method, and a recording medium.
In conventional electronic clocks, there has been a technology for acquiring date-and-time information from outside to correct current date and time, accurately maintaining the current date and time. Date and time are mainly acquired using a standard electric wave (time code) in a long wavelength band or a navigation message from a positioning satellite. In addition, another technology is used to acquire date and time which is acquired from a mobile terminal such as a smartphone by positioning of the mobile terminal or synchronization of the mobile terminal with a cell phone base station via short-range wireless communication.
Power consumption required for receiving radio waves from a positioning satellite is considerably large compared with power consumption required for normally counting or displaying date and time.
For this reason, various technologies are proposed to reduce a time required for receiving radio waves from a positioning satellite to efficiently acquire date-and-time information. For example, in JP 2017-009333 A, a configuration is disclosed in which when a difference between date and time counted by an electronic clock and date and time in UTC is considered to be small, a code string (predicted code string) predicted to be received is generated beforehand to have a length (the number of codes) causing wrong identification of date and time with sufficiently low probability, and accurate date and time is acquired at appropriate time when the predicted code string is received. In addition, in JP 2017-009333 A, a technology is disclosed to reduce a time required for receiving radio waves from a positioning satellite and acquiring date and time using this configuration.
However, correcting date and time using counted date and time requires a difference in counted date and time to be within a predicted range, and otherwise, time and labor is required to acquire date and time or acquisition of date and time is made difficult.